


Tickets, Trees, and Ice Cream Treats

by wisteria_plum



Series: Roses are red, violets are blue [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: Roses are red,Violets are blue,There are trees talking,And an ice cream-obsessed Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Roses are red, violets are blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Tickets, Trees, and Ice Cream Treats

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time on the meanie tag and I have no idea if I'm doing this right but anyway. This is a request from my cousin who's celebrating her birthday today!
> 
> Please expect grammatical errors and such.

"Hey Wonwoo! Heard there's a discount for couples in the cinema-"

"Buy 2 for the price of 75% each-"

"You can't purchase though-"

"It's not available for single souls..."

"Shut up!", Wonwoo bursts out in the middle of a busy sidewalk, confused heads snapped to his direction as they were met by a man shouting to what looks like air.

"Dude, Wonwoo's right, you should all shut up-"

"Because he's not single-

"He's ALONE!"

A chorus of laughs surfaced in the scene, Wonwoo tried his very best to contain his composture but bloody hell, there's just so many trees in the sidewalk.

Yep.

Trees. 

Useless, matchmaking trees, oh if it's not just for the oxygen, Wonwoo would've patiently cut them all. 

They were just really getting into him right now, when he was still young they were really kind and thoughtful, they even played with him when he was rejected by those rude kids.

And oh, how pretentious! 

Just!

"Hey Wonwoo, watch your step!"

BANG!

Wonwoo did not watch his step.

Wonwoo's face is just mere inches away from the cemented ground.

He tripped on the roots he was sure wasn't there before. _Those trees and their silly tricks!_

He paused for a second, waiting for the usually banging sound of joined laughter, but surprisingly, it didn't come. Some trees just waved slightly, meaning they're holding their giggles.

_Something just smells fishy..."_

_"MY ICE CREAM!"_

Wonwoo snaps his head into the voice's direction. _Was it a new tree?_ He was sure he never heard that voice before. 

"MY ICE CREAM!!!", he was not met by a tree, rather by a middle-aged man whose feet are widely spread on the ground, eyes close to tears and ice cream stains on his pants, his shirt and on his cute face. 

Wonwoo sat up, not really minding what they looked like to passerbys, he was used to weird stares after all. What he wasn't used to, however, is a sight of a full-grown man whining over a spilled ice cream. 

"What are you, five?", Wonwoo strikes savagely, moving to finally stand up. 

The man on the ground was also getting on his feet, glaring with a pout and licking the remains of his precious ice cream on his thumb. 

"You're the reason why my ice cream spilled!" 

"It's not a big deal, it's just ice cream!" 

"Don't 'just' my ice cream, if anything, you're _just_ a stranger who can't watch his step!" 

"You're the reason why I fell!" 

"Oh that's not really what I remember!" 

"Fine, but to be fair, you were equally clumsy!" 

"I was not!" 

They were already gathering a crowd and it's starting to make Wonwoo feel uncomfortable, he sighed as he looked at the man opposite him, _pathetic being_. 

"Fine, it's my fault, now can I leave?", Wonwoo replies to aid the situation, someone's got to be more mature between them, and it's definitely not this childish man in front of him. 

Contented, Wonwoo took a step to move forward, only, a sticky palm grabbed his arm. 

"Oh we're not done yet, mister.", for the first time, the man looked serious, and Wonwoo's gotta say he is disgustingly handsome, he sighed, _if he just talks his age..._

"What do you want?", Wonwoo supplies easily. 

"Buy me ice cream." 

"What? Can't I just pay you instead?" 

"I made the effort of getting _my ice cream_ , you should pay effort too." 

"Come on, I'll pay twice as much." 

The man seems to consider it for a second before saying: 

"No." 

"What? Fine.", Wonwoo grits his teeth while he faced the stranger, sassily removing the sticky palm in his arm, he sighed, "Fine..." 

"REALLY?", the man dramatically opened his arms to hug Wonwoo, but the latter was not taking it, dramatically stepping backwards and contorting his face in what he hopes is an expression of disgust. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Now where did you buy that ice cream from?" 

The man's eyebrows meet, clearly thinking for a second before saying, "That ice cream shop three blocks from here." 

Wonwoo digs his memory to remember which shop when he finally pictured a sophisticated ice cream shop themed of rose quartz and serenity, people who went there usually dress nicely to match the place. 

He looked at himself, all dusty and a bit sticky, then he turned to the man, hell, he was the real definition of a mess, Wonwoo can even compare him to a dog without an owner. 

He contemplates for a while before reaching a decision. 

"My apartment's just nearby,", Wonwoo started, pointing on a certain building, "If you really _badly_ want that ice cream, I think we should at least change." 

"What? I'm not entering an apartment of someone I don't know!" 

"I'm Wonwoo." 

"I'm Mingyu.", the stranger smiled on a ridiculously beautiful manner. 

Wonwoo snorted, "Like I asked." 

"Let's get going then.", the man said, holding on Wonwoo's arm, and knowing how annoying this man is, he didn't even try to let go while heading to his apartment. 

Before they can even take a step Wonwoo heard the most annoying sound in his life. 

_"Sha la la la la la la~"_

The trees, after what seemed an eternity, finally made a noise, _of course this is one of their schemes_. Wonwoo can only smile, at least this time they chose someone attractive. 

"Hey Wonwoo, we'll be waiting-" 

"For the day we can finally sing-" 

"Mingyu and Wonwoo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" 

"Oh my gosh shut up... ", Wonwoo said under his breath, Mingyu looked at him in confusion and Wonwoo just shakes his head. 

He can still hear the trees laughing and this time they were all violently shaking, suddenly, the wind blew hard and straight on Wonwoo's face, flew what seemed to be two stapled cinema tickets for an awfully romantic movie airing today. 

Mingyu laughed as he removed the tickets from his face, Wonwoo stared longer on the man's face before deciding to finally take his chance. 

"Hey, this might be fast, but we can't put these tickets to waste, why not go watch movies?" 

"Why not?", Mingyu answered with a bit of knowing smirk. 

The trees laughed louder and leaves were falling. 

"Mingyu and Wonwoo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" 

_"Oh my gosh...",_ he said before he decided to move Mingyu's hand away from his arm only to hold it properly. 

Wonwoo didn't spare a glance at Mingyu before dragging and sprinting with him to his apartment. 

"ATTA BOY WONWOO!" 

The trees didn't cease cheering and whistling, Mingyu turned to look back and wink at them, muttering a small 'thanks'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you find it enjoyable, and if not, that's fine.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!!
> 
> And STREAM HOME;RUN!!!


End file.
